


I want you, i want you so bad

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Masturbating, Castiel being sexual, Castiel drinking, Castiel in a bikini, Castiel smoking, Castiel wanting Dean, Castiel wanting to sleep with dean, Dean Winchester masturbating, Dean doing gardening, M/M, Summer, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer Dean Winchester moves in next doors to the Novak familys house.<br/>Castiel knows one thing for sure<br/>He wants to have sex with that man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spade

**Author's Note:**

> IM SWEDISH SO THERE MIGHT BE GRAMMAR MISTAKES

It was a sunny day in July. It was at least 78 degrees where Castiel laid in the sun in his pink bikini. He pretended to be reading a magazine but his eyes were busy looking at his newest target Dean Winchester. He had moved in to the house next to the Novak families just a month ago. His parents had gossiped about him at dinner. 

”He doesn't seem like a christian!” his father had said   
”No he is a man of sin” her mother had answered in disgust. 

That was probably a way for them to tell Castiel to stay away from their neighbor. But that only sparked Castiels interest 

He and Gabriel had been sitting under a parasol by the pool when he had seen Dean winchester without a shirt. 

”Isn’t he gorgeous ?” Gabriel had sighed 

”If someone is gonna have him then that is me” Castiel said under his breath 

”Don’t worry, i have my eyes more set on his brother….. damn he is ripped” Gabriel had said and purred 

So now here he was. Castiel Novak 16 years on this world wanting nothing more then to sleep with Dean Winchester. 

He had slept with a lot of people before 

His friends 

Gorgeous boys from the bible camp a year ago 

But those were just teenagers 

He liked experienced

Old men 

He wanted to feel Dean winchester inside of him 

He wanted to feel Dean Winchesters hands all over him

They must be rough and strong with all the gardening work Dean does 

”Excuse me for interrupting your reading but i was wondering if your family has a spade i could borrow ?” 

Castiel looks up and sees Dean winchester standing right by him

Dean Winchester alive and breathing 

Did he just say something ? 

”What ?” 

Dean laughed a bit nervously 

”Do you have a spade ?” 

”Uh yeah wait a minute”

Castiel got up and made sure to wiggle his ass as he moved 

He went into the storehouse that were on the side of the house 

He found a spade hanging on the wall and brought it back to Dean 

”Here” he smiled as he gave it to the older man 

Old enough to be your dad he thought 

”Ah thanks!” Dean said 

Then he leaned forward until his mouth were against Castiel’s ear 

”I know you haven't been reading at all” he said and smirked before he went back to his garden. 

Castiel were left blushing and with a hammering heart


	2. Boobs

His parents had never really accepted the fact that he were 100% gay 

They would always try to match their sexually active son with a blushing virgin. 

He used to be like that 

Until he discovered the wonder that was anal sex 

It had been at bible camp 

With a boy named Inias 

Of course he had been nervous 

But once Inias penetrated him he knew that it was the best thing ever 

Today his parents had brought a girl named Hannah to dinner 

He could see that she was pretty but he didn't want to date her 

More like ”i could totally have sex with you”

He liked to have sex with women sometimes 

But he liked men 100% more

While their parents talked on and on about a bake sale at church 

He felt Hannah’s hand on his crotch 

”Mom can we be excused i need to talk to Hannah” Castiel said and glared at the young girl who now were blushing 

”Of course but keep the door open” 

They went upstairs and Castiel closed the door 

”Why did you do that ?!” he blurted out 

She smiled slightly and started to button up her shirt 

She pulled of her shirt and now her breast were out in the open 

He couldn't help but stare at them slightly because they were small and firm and….. 

”I want you Castiel and i know you want me too” 

He felt slightly speechless 

”You are a virgin Hannah… go and find someone else to sleep with…. i’m taken and i’m gay” 

He blurted out and left. 

He went outside to have a smoke 

Dean Winchester sat on his patio drinking a beer and watching the sun go down behind the trees. 

When he saw Castiel he got up 

”Hey i forgot to return the spade…. i hope it haven’t been missed” Dean said as he walked over to Castiel

When he didn't get a response he got worried 

”Hey has something happened ?” he asked 

”Why do you care ?” Castiel sighed ”….you don't even know my name” 

”Then what is your name ?” 

”Shouldn’t you have asked that a week ago when you borrowed this stupid spade ?….. very unprofessional Dean” he sighed 

Dean didn't care to as how he knew his name 

”Did your parents do something ?” Dean asked 

Castiel took a blow from the cigarette 

”I have only talked to you once Dean Winchester, why are we suddenly getting friendly now ?” he asked 

Well you have watched me work shirtless in my garden most of the summer Dean thought 

Castiel suddenly groaned and butted his cigarette 

”Fine! A girl my parents are trying to hook me up with tried to sleep with me, and really the only time i like girls are when i’m drunk because then i can pretend it’s a boy” Castiel said 

Dean nodded 

”Don’t you think you are bisexual with a preference for men ?” 

”No! I could never see myself sober with a girl!” 

The sun had now gone down in the horizon 

”And now you are out here to avoid all of this right ?” Dean asked 

The younger man nodded 

”Well you could come and hide out at my place…. I know we have only been friends for a week and and I'm old enough to be your dad…. But you seem like a interesting kid” Dean said 

Now Castiel started to doubt about this gorgeous hot as fuck man

Maybe he was a serial killer ? 

But in some way he nodded and followed Dean inside his house


	3. Sauna

Castiel and his best friend Charlie often went to the local spa 

Heavenly escape 

Charlie thought it was a privilege for them as two teenagers to get to relax at spas just like the adults did 

So thats where they were now 

He and Charlie sat in a sauna at the local spa when the question came 

”So how is Dean ?” she asked and smirked 

The time he had spent with Dean after the boob fiasco had been magical 

Dean had showed him some of his favorite horror movies and classic rock

They had argued loudly about which Led Zeppelin song that was the best 

And they had eaten ice cream and talked 

There had been a moment at the end of the night 

When their faces were close together and they had almost kissed 

But then Dean pulled away 

Castiel felt his face and ears heat up 

”He is…. amazing” he said 

Charlie made a whistling sound 

”Have any action happened yet ?” she asked 

Charlie had always been overly interested in Castiel’s sex life 

Maybe he should match up that Hannah girl with Charlie so they could have sex so she would stop asking 

”We almost kissed so i guess that is something” Castiel said 

They were alone so really they could be how open they wanted 

”Imagine if he would come in here naked with his big dick hanging between his legs and he would look at you and growl and then you would fuck right here right now” Charlie said

The thought turned Castiel on a tiny bit 

”Someone is horny” Castiel said and looked up at Charlie 

It had happened they had done favors for each other sometimes 

Friends helping friends right ? 

”The thought of you having sex with him turns me on more then anything!” 

Castiel got closer to Charlie and kissed her awkwardly 

When the kiss ended she shook her head 

”Feels better with a girl, why do you have so easy to get laid while i cant find any women interested in women ?” she sighed 

Castiel smiled sadly and side hugged her 

”One day you will meet someone just like you, one day”


	4. The Guy

Castiel were at a party making out with a guy that was in college 

He were on the guys lap feeling his erection pressing up his ass 

In his mind he imagined that it was Dean under him 

The thought made his body fill with arousal 

In the background some sappy song played that none really listened to 

Castiel moved his hands over the guys body 

He grinded down on his and heard the guy moan 

Between drunken flirting and slight sluring he hadn't caught the guys name 

But it wouldn't matter in the morning 

The guy fucked him into the couch with no mercy 

But Castiel didn’t feel good about this 

Not at all 

It was almost like he wished for it to be over soon 

He had to stop with this…..

One day 

In the morning he crawled out of the mans grip and made a quick escape from the party 

He walked in the morning fog in only small shorts and a tank top 

His body ached from the night before and he still felt hungover 

He passed a Mcdonalds and decided to order a cheeseburger for breakfast 

They made him very happy   
He hated the town he lived in 

Hated it 

One day he would get out 

He climbed up the tree leaning against his window 

He undressed 

And went to bed 

Just like nothing had happened


	5. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited continuation is here! I'm so sorry it took an entire year to update this. It were just that i weren't that happy with this fanfic. I were 100% convinced that this fanfic were shit and no-one liked it but then i saw that there were people who actually said "You should write more of this" and "this needs more chapters". And therefor i decided that "Okay I'm gonna be productive and update this". As this fanfic is the most read supernatural fanfic on my AO3 which is crazy. But i promise that now I'm gonna try and update as often as i can! So therefor i give you this very steamy chapter (it had even me feeling hot and bothered)

Castiel laid on his bed playing with himself 

His hand travelled down his body 

And if he closed his eyes he could imagine that it was Dean 

His hand brushed over his cock and then over the curve of his ass 

With his other hand he took out the lubed up dildo and pretended that it was Dean 

Castiel poured a generous amount of lube onto the dildo and on his hand 

He spent a few minutes opening himself up before he placed the dildo by his opening 

”oh yes….” he panted 

His cock were rock hard and stood up against his stomach 

”Please Dean, please” 

He gasped loudly as he pressed the dildo into his ass and imagined that it was Dean 

He imagined that it was Dean, hard and filling up every space in his body 

Dean putting his hands on Castiel’s hips and starting to fuck up into him 

Dean who groaned into his ear and told Cas how tight and warm he was 

Deans balls who slapped against Cas firm round ass 

Dean who came inside of him and reached down his hand to jerk Castiel to orgasm 

”Dean Dean Dean!” 

Castiel came screaming Dean’s name


	6. Lemonade

Castiel laid in his sun chair drinking lemonade and watching Dean Winchester

By his side his best friend and older brother Gabriel were 

”You need to make a move on him somehow Cassie” Gabriel said and finished putting on sun cream 

”But how Gabriel how????” Cas asked loudly ”I’m sixteen for fucks sake and he’s like 35!!!” 

Gabriel chuckled ”someones sexually frustrated” he said and took up his magazine 

”Of course i am, have you even seen him…. he’s all muscles and he’s really nice and he likes rock music and horror movies and he’s the perfect guy for me Gabriel!” 

”Who is 19 years older then you” Gabriel added and smirked before receiving a slap on the shoulder from Castiel 

”Shut up he’s wonderful” Cas said and studied Dean who were currently replanting the rose bush he had planted yesterday 

”He probably thinks you are a stalker” Gabriel said and interrupted Castiel from his Dean watching 

”Shut up we are friends” he said and looked at Dean as he brushed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand 

”Then if you two are friends then go and talk to him cause i don't think you dare” Gabriel said and gave Cas a smirk   
Castiel stood up 

”Fine! I will go and talk to him!” he said and took Gabriels untouched glass of lemonade and made his way to the Winchester garden 

He felt nervously kick in 

”this is crazy!” he thought as he walked over to were Dean sat crouched replanting his rose bush 

”Okay if you could suck those guys dicks on camera then you can do this” Cas thought before he cleared his throat and asked 

”Can i offer a glass of fresh squeezed lemonade ?” 

Dean looked up and smiled 

”Why thank you Cas” he smiled and took the glass of lemonade and swallowed it all down 

Castiel watched the way Dean’s adams apple bobbed as he drank 

”Sooo…. what are you doing ?” Cas asked when Dean had finished the glass of lemonade 

Dean smiled and brushed off the sweat from his forehead again 

”Cas i’m not sure you are that interested to hear about how i’m replanting my rose bush” he said and smiled up at him

Cas suddenly felt very naked in his pink bikini when he had Dean Winchesters gaze at him like that 

”No maybe not….” he said and out his arms over his chest 

Castiel were about to go when Dean said 

”Your parents are going out of town over the weekend and they asked me to baby sit you so come to my house at seven on friday okay ?”

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat before saying 

”Okay!”


	7. Harry Styles poster

Castiel sat on a patio with Gabriel 

They were at someones party at someones house 

Neither of them could really remember who invited them 

”So thanks to our stupid parents you will get to spend an entire weekend with Dean at his house ?” Gabriel asked and took a drag of his cigarette 

Castiel nodded ”Isn’t it great Gabriel ?!” 

He had been full of excitement over this weekend ever since Dean told him two days ago 

”If you manage to get him to sleep with you then you need to tell me every detail after okay ?” Gabriel asked and took another draw of his cigarette 

”Not if, i will get to sleep with him!” he corrected and took Gabriels cigarette 

”But you need to come prepared cause I'm pretty sure that those winchester dicks are pretty gigantic!” Gabriel said 

”Yeah yeah” Cas said and got up to get them some drinks 

The party were crowded and people were dancing and making out at every corner   
At the bar he ordered two gin and tonic before he scanned the crowd 

Okay he were out after Dean but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself until he had Deans actual penis forcing it’s way into his ass 

He spotted a guy that he got eye contact with 

Castiel forgot all about Gabriel and his drink and made his way towards the guy 

15 minutes later Castiel found himself riding the guy on a bed in a bedroom that looked like it belonged to a tween 

Castiel tried to ignore the gaze of Harry Styles from one of the many one direction posters that were plastered on the walls 

He rode the guy harder and closed his eyes and whispered 

”Harry Styles go and fuck yourself” as he came


	8. Burgers

Castiel showed up at Deans house at seven as promised 

According to Castiel’s parents the very conservative Mr and Mrs Novak, Dean would be giving him dinner that night so Cas hadn't bothered to eat at home 

Castiel knocked on Dean’s door 

Before he had gone to Dean’s house there had been a huge debate between Castiel and Gabriel on whether Cas should wear revealing or non revealing clothes. 

Gabriel thought Cas should wear revealing clothes 

While Castiel wanted to look proper in front of the love of his life 

Finally they had managed to make an agreement and now Castiel stood in front of Deans door this hot summer evening wearing a tank top and pants that sat way too low on his hips 

It took a minute before Dean opened the door and greeted him with the smile that had charmed Cas in the first place 

”Hi Cas” he said and moved to the side so Castiel could step inside 

Castiel didn't want to question the use of Cas 

As all he could imagine was Dean moaning ”Cas Cas Cas” into his ear as he came inside him 

Castiel stepped inside and put down his bag with a change of clothes for the two days he would spend there 

They smiled at each other and Castiel noticed the way Dean checked him out 

”I made burgers for dinner, i remember you said something about how they make you very happy” Dean said and looked at his feet 

He were nervous Cas noted 

Just like him 

”Yes you were right on that” Cas smiled and walked into Dean’s house 

It looked a lot like his own families house but just more personal and messy 

He sat down in front of the television where Dean had put their meal 

His heart warmed 

Maybe this meant Dean liked him too 

When Dean had sat down next to him they went to work on eating 

Castiel watched curiously as Dean put different kinds of mustards and onions and sauces on his burgers 

”The more the better” Dean said when he noticed Cas stare 

Castiel nodded in agreement 

He focused on the tv and noticed they were watching a episode of fear factor

His eyes went many times to Deans crotch that were everything he had ever desired


	9. Paper thin wall

Castiel laid in the bed in Dean’s guest room 

In his head he thought about the night that had been 

Dean had chatted with him about their common interests of slasher movies and classic rock 

Castiel had managed to make Dean laugh on various occasions through the night 

Dean and Castiel had stood on Dean’s porch and shared a cigarette and talked about life and watched the stars 

His heart beat violently in his chest 

He were almost scared it would jump out of his chest 

Castiel knew that he were deeply and madly in love with Dean Winchester 

Suddenly he heard a moan

Castiel sat straight up in his bed and pressed his ear against the wall 

Only a paper thin wall separated them and Castiel were really really sure that was a moan 

He listened closer and gasped as he heard Dean moaning his name 

Cas wanted to go into the room and watch Dean

He wanted to watch as Dean stroked his fat cock and moaned his name 

oh god Dean moaned his name 

”Cas…. Cas yes” he heard Dean moan followed by the familiar sound of skin skin slapping against skin as Dean jerked himself off 

Cas pressed his hand down against his hardening erection and rubbed it as he listened to Dean moan his name 

It felt like he had gone to heaven


	10. Park bench

”….and he moaned your name as he masturbated ??” Charlie and Gabriel asked at the same time after hearing Castiel’s story

It had been two days since he came home from his weekend with Dean 

They had a pretty awkward morning after the masturbating incident were Dean asked Cas if he had heard anything weird the night before and Cas lied and said ”No, fell asleep right away!”. 

During Saturday Cas had finally met the mysterious Sam Winchester that Gabriel were crazy for 

Sam were nice and smart and muscular and sexy 

But he were Gabriels! he reminded himself 

Sam stayed for dinner and he and Castiel bonded over Jane Austen

The last night at Dean’s house had been silent and in the morning Castiel’s parents came home and that was it 

Castiel had failed to get Dean to even try to get into his pants 

Now Castiel sat on a park bench with his two best friends discussing the night Dean winchester masturbated to the thought of him

A bunch of mothers glared angrily at them for discussing sex in front of their children 

”I heard him come to the thought of me and it was the hottest moment of my life!” Cas said 

”You are so lucky!” Charlie said ”Why do you get all the action while i get nothing ?” she said 

”You will get action someday honey” Gabriel said before slamming his fist into the table 

”Cassie we need to figure out how you will make a move on Dean” he said 

Charlie nodded in agreement 

”I don’t want to scare him away…. isn't it better if me and him fall in love with each other first….” Castiel said and mumbled the last part 

Both Gabriel and Charlie gasped 

”Did Castiel just say that he wants a relationship ?” Charlie asked 

”Yes Charlie i think so!” Gabriel said and crossed his legs and stared at Cas 

”Castiel wants a boyfriend!” they both said at the same time 

Castiel rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette

”So what ? Dean and i have the same interests so what is the problem if i want a relationship with him” 

Gabriel smiled at him 

”Theres nothing wrong with that its just that we are not used to hearing that you want a relationship considering you are more of a one night stand person” Gabriel said 

”We live through you all after all” Charlie said 

Suddenly a mother walked towards them 

”Could you please leave the park ? this is a no smoking area!” the mother said angrily and pointed at a ”no smoking” sign 

Castiel rolled his eyes and stood up ”oh go fuck yourself” he said and butted the cigarette at the no smoking sign and then left the park


	11. Pop tart

Castiel stood in the kitchen and warmed a pop tart in the middle of the night as he suddenly saw Dean Winchester coming home from what Castiel guessed were the bar while being accompanied by a woman 

Okay Castiel were maybe a bit stalkerish but it were for a good cause okay ? 

The pop tart popped out from the toaster and Castiel watched as Dean Winchester kissed the woman that had followed him home 

His heart beat a like a ping pong ball and Castiel wanted to die 

What if that was Dean’s girlfriend and Castiel had been wrong all summer 

Maybe Dean hadn't checked him out at all 

Maybe Dean hadn't moaned his name ? 

Maybe this was a woman named Cassandra who Dean also called Cas 

All Castiel wanted to do was to sink through the floor and die


	12. Cabin

Mr and Mrs Novak decided spontaneously that they would go on a camping trip to Canada for two weeks with their two teenage sons 

And it was on that trip in the middle of nowhere that Castiel met him 

Lucifer Milton 

He were definitely enough for Castiel to be able to forget about Dean for a while 

It still hurt though 

Lucifer were very easy to seduce and quick Castiel had him around his finger with just a bit of fluttering of his eye lashes and swaying of his ass 

Lucifer had invited Castiel to his cabin and both of them knew what were coming 

An hour later Cas found himself on his knees between Lucifers spread legs with Lucifers cock down his throat 

”Is this what you want Cassie ?, want my cock in that lily-white ass of yours” 

As if Castiel hadn't heard that line before 

”Want to be stuffed full like a turkey on thanksgiving” Lucifer continued 

Well that was a new one Cas thought as he felt Lucifer starting to fuck his mouth 

Castiel’s thoughts drifted away and he thought about if there would be a cock sucking olympics 

Cas would probably win 

He were a champion at sucking cocks 

After a while Lucifer came down his throat with a groan 

”Did it…. go for you ?” Lucifer asked as Castiel wiped off the cum from his chin 

”Yes” Cas lied and got up 

”I should get going before my parents notice I'm gone” 

Lucifer quickly came out of the after glow 

”Please come back another time cause that was amazing” 

Castel smiled a bit at that 

”I will try”


	13. Canada

The next two weeks were a blur for Castiel 

Good christian son at day 

Cock slut at night 

He and Lucifer had quiet the few sexual encounters 

And Lucifer proved in every way that he were a god 

One night Lucifer fucked Castiel so hard in his car that the whole car shook

Another night they fucked against a wall so harshly that Castiel had bruises on his back for the next three weeks 

And then it were time to go home and they finished it off with a bang and Castiel made a bunch of empty promises that he would call Lucifer once he were in Canada again 

But they both knew it were a lie 

And then suddenly he were back to the harsh reality and he found himself standing in the window of the kitchen in the middle of the night watching Deans empty house and thinking about that Dean were someone else’s and Cas would probably never be Dean’s 

Cause it were the truth 

Right ?


	14. Pervert

Dean Winchester were a 35 year old man who were very lonely

It wasn't that he had it hard for himself to find someone who would want to be in a relationship with him or have a one night stand 

No quiet the opposite, males and females threw themselves at him at the bars and clubs he went to 

But he always felt 

Meh   
They all were the same old boring people who would rather swim with the flow then against it 

So when Dean Winchester moved into the ”too big for one person” house at Dylie lane he were pretty sure that he would spend the rest of his life alone 

But then he met him 

Castiel were a odd kid who spent every afternoon sunbathing in this pink tiny bikini while watching Dean work in his garden 

It were Sam who had first acknowledged that Dean had an admirer 

And since then Dean started working shirtless cause the thought that this boy who lived next door spent every afternoon of the week watching Dean were a pretty huge turn on 

And then Dean started talking to the kid and he found that Castiel Winchester were pretty darn attractive unclose and very very nice

They shared the same interests and man…..

Then came the wet dreams and it all flew to hell from there 

”Dude do you have a crush or something on that Casteel kid ?” Sam had asked when he had been over for dinner a week ago and Dean had stupidly blushed and said that he did not have a crush and Castiel who were 16 years old and then he corrected Sam once again that it were Castiel not Casteel 

He were not a pervert 

Not a pervert 

Not a pervert 

Not a pervert


	15. Kiss

Dean realized there were something wrong when Castiel were absent from his usual spot in the garden for weeks 

So therefor he decided to take it into his own hands and knock on Castiel’s door when he were sure that Mr and Mrs Novak were at work 

”Go away” Cas said as he opened the door and shut it in Dean’s face 

”Cas please tell me what I've done wrong….” Dean said and opened the door again

Castiel looked at him a long while before letting it all out 

”I hate you because you are so stupidly perfect and for the first time i want a relationship with you instead of just sex and then you suddenly show up at your house with a woman that is probably your girlfriend and….” 

Dean pulls Cas into a kiss 

Their lips meet and it felt like electricity 

It lasted for what felt like forever before they pulled away from each other 

”Dean…… I” 

”I really like you Cas” Dean said and kissed Castiel’s pink lips again 

”That woman were just a one night stand she didn't mean anything….” He said before their lips met once again 

”I really really like you too” Cas said 

And then their lips met one more time


	16. Floor

Castiel closed the door and sunk to a sitting position on the floor 

Dean had kissed him 

Dean had kissed him 

Dean had kissed him 

His heart beat violently in his chest 

”Cas who was at the door ?” Gabriel asked, newly out of the shower. His hair still wet and dripping 

”Dean….” Cas said breathlessly 

”Where is that fucker ?? I will give him a good beating for leading you on and breaking your heart!” Gabriel said and clenches his fists 

”Dean kissed me” Castiel said and couldn't stop smiling 

Gabriel looked at Castiel very surprised 

”Really ?” 

Cas nodded. Their eyes met and they squealed excitedly 

”So are you two a thing now ?” he asked smiling 

Castiel shook his head ”no or…. i don't know” 

Gabriel got up ”Okay I'm gonna go and call Charlie cause you need to tell us everything!” 

”Okay” Cas smiles 

He loved his friends


End file.
